


Стрип-клуб

by triskelos



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Жанр: пре-слэшПерсонажи: Эрик/ЧарльзРейтинг: PGСлов: 314От автора: просто зарисовка/доп.сцена к посещению стрип-бара
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Стрип-клуб

После второй бутылки шампанского Эрик начинает хулиганить. По очереди открывает и закрывает ящики прикроватных тумбочек, управляя их металлическими ручками, заставляет пританцовывать торшеры, а ведерко от шампанского – зависнуть высоко в воздухе, прямо под люстрой. Свет становится более приглушенным, и Чарльз сползает ниже, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати.  


Обычно он мало пьет, потому сейчас чувствует приятный шум в голове. Эрика, кажется, тоже повело, но не так сильно.  


\- Смотри, - шепчет он разомлевшему от шампанского Чарльзу и вынимает из кармана брюк горсть монет.  


Его рука задевает бедро Чарльза, и того снова пронимает дрожь, как и каждый раз…  


Монетки одна за другой взлетают с раскрытой ладони Эрика и зависают в воздухе, медленно поворачиваясь вокруг своей оси. Свет отражается от их гладких боков, и Чарльз зажмурился бы от удовольствия, если бы не боялся упустить даже частичку этого волшебства.  


Когда он был маленьким, у них был антикварный рождественский подсвечник - подставка, круг с подвешенными к нему колокольчиками. Зажигаешь свечи у основания – и колокольчики медленно плывут по кругу, движимые теплым воздухом. Чарльзу кажется, что он даже слышит тот самый тихий, знакомый перезвон.  


\- Ну как? – все еще шепотом спрашивает Эрик и, довольный собой, тоже разваливается на кровати поудобнее. Ослабляет галстук, расстегивает пуговицы на жилете. Чарльзу нестерпимо хочется коснуться его. Сжать руку, переплести пальцы, прикосновением и телепатией рассказать ему обо всем – и о колокольчиках, и о перезвоне, и о том, что сейчас не существует никакой мутации, только волшебство.  


Но Эрик, словно прочитав его мысли, осторожно берет руку Чарльза, и они одновременно закрывают глаза. Непроизвольно, просто потому, что…  


Чарльз приходит в себя первым. Эрик – спустя мгновение. Открывает глаза, смотрит на него слишком пристально, облизывает губы. Чарльз думает о том, что же еще, кроме всей этой чуши о колокольчиках, он успел увидеть. Почему ему казалось, что это хорошая идея?  


\- Это всегда так? – спрашивает Эрик.  


Чарльз почему-то боится смотреть ему в глаза, потому просто кивает. Эрик сжимает его пальцы сильнее и снова закрывает глаза.


End file.
